Terrible Things
by SusieLivesInNarnia
Summary: Based off the Song 'Terrible Things' by Mayday Parade. Fem!NorwayxDenmark.


**This probably is better when read listening to the original song, but I'm not sure. Don't judge! My first songfic/fanfic! **

**EDIT: aaaand I had to change it. Quite a bit. Mostly because I had to omit the song lyrics and make the actual fic longer. *dead* ah well, I think it's actually better now, so, enjoy!**

* * *

I watch the small boy jump through the doors of the school bus, his pale blue eyes lighting up when he sees me. Her eyes. He sprints down the street and before I know it we're in a tight embrace, his soft-as-velvet hair brushing against my neck. I smile softly and carry him into the house, him smiling and chatting about his day, his 8 year old innocence shining through…

He talks of his school play coming up, I promise to watch.

"Daddy, why can't Mummy come?"

I tense, feeling his eyes on me.

* * *

At 8 years old, I already wanted to fall in love, much like my parents had. It swam round my mind but I couldn't remove it… The idea that one person could make you so happy. One person, always there for you, to love you and care about you. Smile when you walk in the room, laugh at even your worst jokes. One person walking down the aisle, in a beautiful white dress. _For you._

It took me 8 years to find her. Although I had been with a few other girls, there were none that I felt were _special. _I'd been going to college for 3 months, and every day I would always get the same look of annoyance, the same hair flick when there was too much falling into her eyes. The same girl. So, there I was, 16 and in the gaze of an angel. She was quiet and intelligent, dressed modestly, her pale blue eyes looking into my cerulean ones. I knew she was the one… Her voice sounded like china rattling, harsh but still high and beautiful.

"Hey, idiot... Can I point something out to you? You stare at me. A lot." _Shit! I hadn't think she'd noticed! _

She rolls her eyes, which I'm used to by now. "Listen, I know this is something I shouldn't say, It's pretty weird but... I guess I can just... Tell by your eyes that you're in love with me..."

Her eyes shone with silent amusement as I blushed faintly in embarrassment. She smiled slightly, as she did on rare occasion, and for the first time in my life, I felt loved...

* * *

"Son, I'm telling you this because I want you to know about the terrible things life can do to a person..."

His eyes were wide with interest as I rested my hand on his shoulder…

* * *

We dance gracefully around the ballroom, now 18, and laugh together as we feel the obviously spiked punch starting to kick in from our Senior Prom, running out of the room. We climb up the steps to the roof and sit there, her head resting on my shoulder as we stare into the sky and think back on our two years…

We don't think of the horrors life had waiting for us. we could make it through together. _Too dumb to notice and too young to care,_ as my mum always tells us... we don't need to worry, I had her and she had me. It'd always be like that. _I thought._

The silver cross holding her fringe back shines in the moon light as our fingers entwine. We had each other and nothing could break the bond that kept us together…

* * *

I fumble with the poor packaging of paper and string, my obvious lack in coordination showing through fairly plainly. I eventually hand it to her, asking the question which I have wanted to express my entire life...

"You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widen as she opens the small box I gave her, a toothy grin gracing her 20-year-old face. We attempt to kiss but laugh too much in the process, our happiness getting the best of us. We feel content, lying on the porch of our new house, and I feel that glorious throb in my heart as I see the silver band on her finger, the diamond sparkling under the stars.

* * *

"God works in mysterious ways, and while I want you to learn about this... I'll hope and I'll pray that he'll show you differently..."

I watch as my son grips my hand, his eyes showing sadness and hope…

* * *

There I was, playing with our 2-year-old son, his grin matching mine and his childlike laugh filling the air. I know his eyes will be like his mother's, but she always says that he'll end up looking like me. I turn and smile fondly as I see her in the doorway, but it fades as I see her calling me into the kitchen. I put my son on the sofa and follow her…

_"Matthias, I... I just went to the doctors... It's not good..."_

I frown as she takes my hands and holds a sad smile on her face…

"…_it seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks…"_

I feel my mind go blank as I look at her with a pained expression on my face...

_"I know it's hard Matt, but please don't cry... take solace in the fact..."_

I try not to cry as she cups my face in her hands, keeping strong for my beautiful wife…

"…_that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me…"_

We held each other tight as I sobbed into her shoulder, feeling my life and heart shattering into a million pieces…

* * *

My heart sinks as her heart beat gets slower, and her frail hand grips mine. I hate how the hospital bed makes her look weak, when she's truly being as strong as she can. Before I know it, I lose her grip, I can't hear the beeping anymore, and her beautiful pale blue eyes have lost their everlasting glow…

I fall to my knees, shaking. The beauty that was the girl I loved... The slight smirk she'd put on whenever I or her brother got flustered, the blush that would dust her cheeks at every compliment, the tinkling laugh that she would make when I made a joke she happened to find funny... All gone... Forever.

* * *

"Don't fall in love, Jonny... It's too far to fall... And I don't ever want you to go through the same pain I went through..."

The young boy's eyes fill with tears, letting my words sink in…

"I'm sorry Daddy…"

* * *

I still walk to see her, and I still wear her silver cross around my neck. I bring her flowers and promise to take care of our son.

I know she'd love to see him again, and read him one of her fairy tales one last time…

I kneel in front of the tombstone, mouthing her name over and over…

**NORA BONDEVIK**

**BORN 18****TH**** DECEMBER 1980**

**DIED 27****TH**** SEPTEMBER 2002**

**SISTER TO EMIL**

**WIFE TO MATTHIAS**

**MOTHER TO JONASS**

**WE WILL ALWAYS KEEP YOU IN OUR HEARTS**

I always have, and I always will…

"_**I love you…"**_

* * *

**Okay, so this was my first ever songfic/fanfic. My friend always laughs at me 'cause my writing is cheesy *cries in emo corner*.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think of it, I uploaded it to DeviantART but it didn't really get any recognition. So I'd really appreciate any constructive critisism that any of you (probably more experienced) writers could give me in order to improve!**

**Thanks, Suzie Loux**


End file.
